Valentine's Chocolate
by taikodrum
Summary: KiKuro. Valentine's Day fic. Chocolate here, chocolate there, chocolate everywhere.


**Valentine's Chocolate**

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke  
**Character(s):** Generation of Miracles  
**Pairing(s):** Kise/Kuroko

**Notes:** Valentine's Day is a few days away but this idea just popped in my mind.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

Kise let out a sigh of relief, his back sliding down against the wall. He managed to survive in one piece but he wouldn't be safe for long. From his personal experience, one shouldn't underestimate a maiden's flames of passion.

Especially today…the craziest day of the year, Valentine's Day.

That morning, before he could even reach the school, his arms could barely hold the chocolates he received. Murasakibara passed by and merely commented, "Kise-chin is so popular," then went on ahead without bothering to help.

When he opened his shoe locker, chocolates came crashing down. One of the witnesses was Aomine who promptly said, "Die," and glared as if the action itself was enough to kill.

Greeting him upon stepping inside the classroom was a chocolate mountain sitting on his desk. Among those was an ominous looking one and for some reason, Momoi popped in his mind. Did she make one for him? He wouldn't rule out the possibility that everyone in the team got one, especially Kuroko.

Midorima, who happened to be sitting next to his desk, merely pushed up his glasses. "According to Oha Asa, Gemini will receive generous gifts. It's bad luck to turn down."

Finally, lunch came around and several chocolates landed on his hand everywhere he went. Then he came across Akashi, a smile on his face. But all the blonde could see was the devil incarnate plotting his demise. Too bad he had no guts to say no whatever plan it was.

"Avoid your fangirls for the rest of the afternoon. If one of them catches you, I'll triple your menu."

And so Kise ran as if his life depended on it (which it was) and hid behind the fourth gym, which the basketball club barely used. Definitely no one would come here unless his fangirls had placed a tracking device on him.

Then a crunch of a branch breaking cut through the silence, making Kise regret thinking of the said tracking device.

Were his fangirls really that desperate to find him?

As he feared, the footsteps came closer…and closer, causing his heart to beat faster than he could count.

Triple menu if a fangirl caught him. No, he didn't want that. He wanted to live. Why did Akashicchi have to make it worse?

Now, he had to make it. He had to live!

Kise posed himself like a sprinter, ready to dash a hundred meters. He had seen some of the members from the track and field club, so everything would be fine.

As the sound became louder, his mind focused. Run away from those fangirls. That was all he had to do.

A simple tap on his shoulder made him lost his balance in shock, thus making him fall flat on his face.

"Are you all right, Kise-kun?"

Turning to the source of the voice, Kise saw Kuroko crouching next to him.

"K-Kurokocchi!" At the sight of his favorite person, he immediately straightened up, not caring one bit about his model face covered in dirt.

"Hello," Kuroko said, still staring at him with no hint of concern on his face. "What are you doing here?"

Kise scratched his head, a sheepish laugh escaping his lips. "Akashicchi told me to avoid my fangirls or he'll triple my training. What about you, Kurokocchi?"

Before he could hear Kuroko's answer, a gift wrapped in bright pink caught his attention. Without missing a beat, he asked, "Is that a Valentine's chocolate?"

It felt surreal to see another emotion stirred on Kuroko's face: surprise. Why would he look surprise?

Then there came something searing inside of him.

Strange. Why was he feeling so angry all of a sudden? Was it because he got tired of Valentine's chocolates? Was it because Kuroko received one?

A moment of hesitation flickered in the phantom player's eyes.

Kise patience snapped, shooting out hand to grab Kuroko's shoulder, resulting the gift to fall.

"Is it."

This time, it wasn't a question.

Golden eyes bored deeply on those bright blue orbs that somehow never left his mind. Someone gave Kuroko Valentine's chocolates. That simple thought was making him angrier as seconds passed.

Not once did he think that Kuroko wouldn't receive a chocolate. Yes, the smaller boy didn't get noticed easily but he was an amazing person once you noticed it.

However, seeing it with his own eyes, that gift…it felt so much different.

Why?

_Why?!_

"Kise-kun, you're hurting me."

The soft voice brought him back.

When he finally looked at his teammate, guilt stabbed his heart.

Indeed, he was hurting Kuroko, his friend. His hand had gripped the shoulder tighter than it should, causing a pained expression on the smaller boy's face.

Kise immediately let go.

What was he doing? Was he going crazy?

He hurt Kurokocchi.

He _hurt_ him.

Although his legs wobbled and energy sapped out of him, Kise stood.

"Kise-kun?"

He swore there was concern. No, probably his imagination. Why would Kurokocchi be concerned? He had nothing to be concerned about.

"I'm sorry, Kurokocchi. I'm…" _Confused, guilty, hurt, angry, tired._ "…I'm sorry."

With that, Kise walked away as fast he could.

.

.

.

.

.

What happened?

Kuroko wasn't entirely sure. The person before him didn't seem like Kise at all.

Picking up the pink gift sitting on the ground, the pale boy opened it. Inside was a chocolate, a bit burnt on the sides. He broke off one small part and tasted it. Even spending the entire night trying to perfect it, it still didn't taste good.

Those angry golden eyes flashed in his mind.

"…Maybe Kise-kun got tired of chocolates."


End file.
